Nés pour ça
by Ocee
Summary: Après avoir quitté Poudlard en fanfare, Fred et George sont bien décidés à montrer à leur mère que leur vocation n'est pas qu'une idée en l'air. xX Concours AvC thème 6 Xx


**Note **: Ce texte était ma participation au thème 6 de la première édition du concours-marathon « À vos claviers » de Saam et Extraa sur HPF. A chaque thème, en peu de temps, il fallait pondre un texte selon des contraintes données.

Thème 6. - « TOLERANCE » : Quelque chose dont votre personnage est témoin va ébranler ses certitudes et il finira par changer d'avis.

Rappel des règles :

- Vous devez écrire un texte en rapport avec la phrase ci-dessus. Votre personnage peut soit devenir tolérant, soit intolérant mais il devra obligatoirement changer d'avis.  
- Vous devez expliquer/raconter COMMENT votre personnage a changé d'avis.  
- L'OS fera entre 500 et 1500 mots + ou - 10%  
- La magie doit être présente et mentionnée dans la fic, n'oubliez pas qu'on est dans le monde d'Harry Potter  
- Il est INTERDIT d'utiliser le **champ lexical de la tolérance** (tolérant, tolérer...)

Fini encore plus sur le fil que d'habitude. Je n'en suis pas trop fière de celui-là mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec le temps et la maigre inspiration que j'avais XD

**Disclaimer :** personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction

* * *

**Nés pour ça**

Émue aux larmes, elle en laissa une couler le long de sa joue.

_Ce qu'ils pouvaient la faire tourner en bourrique..._

Un peu trop fière, elle s'empressa de tamponner ses paupières afin d'empêcher les suivantes de rejoindre cette larme solitaire dans son sourire rayonnant.

Parce qu'elle souriait, à présent. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? C'était probablement la chose la plus belle qu'on lui ait jamais offerte. Autant visuellement que symboliquement. C'était magnifique et tellement touchant à la fois. Qu'ils aient foi en eux à ce point, et foi en elle pour comprendre.

_Ce qu'ils pouvaient être doués._

Le cœur gonflé à bloc, elle lâcha le spectacle des yeux quelques secondes pour les poser sur eux. Elle les avait rarement vus si concentrés, si passionnés. Ils étaient beaux. Encore plus que d'habitude, si c'était possible à ses yeux.

L'un d'eux tourna son regard vers elle et elle y lut une détermination farouche. Il était dur, mais elle le méritait.

Au souvenir de la veille, son cœur se serra et elle pinça les lèvres pour retenir de nouvelles larmes. De remords, cette fois.

_Ce qu'elle avait pu être odieuse._

Elle retint un sanglot. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle comprenait, maintenant. Elle devait être à la hauteur et profiter du spectacle jusqu'au bout pour le leur montrer. Oui, elle comprenait désormais. Et elle comptait bien s'excuser.

Alors, elle laissa les myriades de couleur exploser sous ses yeux et chasser ce triste souvenir.

_- Comment avez-vous pu ? Vous n'avez donc aucun honneur ? Aucun respect ?_

Sous ses yeux émerveillés, la multitude d'étincelles s'en donnait à cœur joie entre dragons farceurs, fleurs éblouissantes, fées taquines et étoiles multicolores.

_- Vous croyez quoi ? Que ces bêtises vont vous permettre de vivre ? Mais grandissez un peu ! C'est ridicule ! Vous êtes ridicules !_

Enfin, pour parachever ce festival de lumière, un énorme cœur fait de milliers feux rouges scintillants s'éleva devant elle. Et ses larmes redoublèrent.

_- J'ai honte de vous ! Ne comptez pas remettre les pieds ici tant que vous n'aurez pas changé d'avis._

En son centre, les mots « on t'aime quand même, maman », brillaient encore plus fort.

Alors, Molly ne se retint plus. Elle se leva de la chaise sur laquelle ses jumeaux lui avaient demandé de s'asseoir en arrivant au Terrier ce jour-là, l'air grave mais décidé au lendemain de leur dispute. Ils lui avaient fait promettre d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire jusqu'au bout, sans les interrompre. Mais au lieu de mots, c'est leur magie qui avait parlé pour eux.

Ils étaient doués pour cette magie-là. Ils aimaient en mettre plein la vue, rendre le sourire aux gens, les faire rire aux éclats. Ils étaient faits pour ça. Ils étaient nés pour ça.

Et elle le reconnaissait enfin en venant se jeter dans leurs bras.

_Ce qu'elle pouvait les aimer, ces deux-là._


End file.
